The Creature of the Closet
by Smiles1998
Summary: There's something in the Thénardier siblings closet. Wanna find out what?...


**I've had this one-shot in my head for awhile now. It is a companion story to Gravity Fallen: Part 1-or- Gravity Has Fallen: Part 1. Depending on what archive you're in. I highly recommend reading that story once you've finished this one. **

**I want reviews people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or Les Mis. Camille belongs to the amazing author LittlePeopleKnow. This story is based off an earlier Gravity Falls promo called Creature in the Closet.**

_**HOUR 1; TIME- 9:32 P.M.**_

"Is it on?" Azelma asked from her place behind camera.

"It's on! It's on!" Éponine said as she held up the Valjean's old night-vision camera. The camera was pointed at the closet that the Thénardier siblings shared. "OK! OK! June 4th, 2013. Time, 9:32 PM. I, Éponine Thénardier with the help of my little brother Gavroche-"

"And Azelma!" Said girl waved her arm in front of the camera.

"_And Azelma_-Just witnessed a creature that took a bite of Gavroche's sock-Hey, 'Roche, show 'em the sock!" Éponine told her brother.

"Ok!" Gavroche said. Éponine trailed the camera away from the closet and pointed it at Gavroche who went over to his bed, picked something up, and ran back. "Check it out!" Gavroche held up the sock which had bite marks on it. "If you look closely, you can see the creature's drool!"

Azelma wrinkled her nose and gave a loud 'EEEEWWW!' in response.

"Azelma, SHUSH!" Éponine told her sister as she trailed the camera back onto the closet. "Now, after the creature took a bite out of Gavroche's sock, it ran straight into the closet!"

"What's going on?" The Thénardier children turned to see Grantaire-wearing nothing but his jeans and a towel around his neck- looking like he just came out of the shower leaning against the doorway. Cosette and Camille stood behind him.

"R, why are you all wet?" Éponine asked.

"I was washing out the rest of the lake from earlier today off of my body." Grantaire smiled and shook his head to shake some of the water out of his hair. "Now, care to explain what's going on?"

"We heard Azelma say 'EEEEWWW!' and wanted to see what's going on." Camille said.

"Gav, why does your sock have a bite mark in it?" Cosette raised a brow a fiddle with the flower charm that Marius gave her earlier that day.

"Cause some creature just took a bite out of it and ran into the closet!" Gavroche told the elder blonde.

"Are you guys sure it's even in there?" Grantaire, ever the skeptic one, asked doubtfully.

It was then that they heard a low growl and a LOT of moving around coming from the closet. The six friends let out a scream as they backed up to the far end of the room. Whatever was in the closet, it was still in there.

_**HOUR 2; TIME- 10:35 P.M.**_

"Ok, it is now Hour Two! The time is a little after ten-thirty. And the creature that ate Gavroche's sock still hasn't come out of the closet!" Éponine narrated from her position on the bed. She and Grantaire had set up a little table for the camera to rest on earlier. But it usually only sat there for a minute before Éponine would pick it up again.

"_DUN-DUN-DUN_!" Azelma, Cosette, and Camille sang dramatically.

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny, girls!" Gavroche rolled his eyes.

"Ok, guys, we need to be serious!" Éponine told her friends and sister sternly, trailing the camera away from the closet.

"Yeah, 'Ponine's right! The creature could out any second and we need to be ready!" Grantaire said, stepping in front of the camera to scold his baby sister and friends.

"OHMYGOD! GRANTAIRE!" Azelma screamed.

"_WHAT? WHAT?!_"

"You're fly is down!" Azelma pointed to the zipper and laughed as Grantaire flushed red.

"Damn it, Azelma!" Grantaire mumbled.  
"Scared us all to death!" Camille shoved the orange-haired girl.  
"Don't ever do that again!" Cosette told her.

_**HOUR3; TIME-11:30 P.M.**_

"What'cha think is in there?" Cosette asked Éponine.

"I don't know. But whatever it is could be the scientific discovery of the century!" The brunette beamed.

"It's probably just a possum." Azelma pointed out.

"_WHAT_?" Grantaire and Cosette asked in unison.  
"Are you serious?" Camille questioned.  
"You _saw_ the creature yourself!" Gavroche pointed out.

"A POSSUM!" Éponine cried, trailing the camera onto her sister. "But it stood on its hind legs!-"

"Possums can probably do that to." Azelma told her sister.

"-Crawled _up_ the wall!-"

"Possums climb trees all the time!"

"-And it left a trail of _purple slime_ wherever it went!" Éponine trailed the camera to the floor, which was covered in purple slime.

"That sounds adorable!" Azelma cooed.

A collective groan was sent through the room while Éponine fixated the camera onto the closet and Grantaire threw his hands up into the air and shouted "I give up!"

_**HOUR 4; TIME- 12:29 A.M.**_

"I got the chips!" Grantaire announced, stepping into the room and tossing Éponine the bag of chips.

"Did my parents say anything?" Cosette asked.

"They were just wondering why I didn't have a shirt on." The drunkard shrugged.

"I think we're all wondering that." Camille smirked teasingly at her brother.

"OK, folks, here's the plan!" Éponine told everyone, gaining their attention as she set the bag of chips on the floor. "First, we lure the creature out with _this bag of chips_-"

"Bag of Chips! Got it!" Azelma gave her sister two thumbs up. Then, Éponine grabbed the camera and walked over to her bed and grabbed the comforter off the bed and tossed it to Grantaire.

"-And when the creature comes out, R I want you to throw this over it and pin it down!" Éponine told him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Time out! Why do I have to do that?" Grantaire asked.

"Because you're the biggest and probably the strongest." Éponine shrugged.

"Dude, just today I saw you carry that gigantic barrel of fish-food like it was full of feathers!"

"Ok, are we really gonna have this conversation right?-" Éponine was cut off by the sound of a plastic bag rustling and the sounds of someone or something munching on chips. Éponine turned and pointed the camera at the floor where the chips used to be.

"The bag's gone!" Éponine gasped.

She heard the sound of crunching again and everyone turned to see Azelma eating the chips. She raised a brow. "Wait, what was the plan again?"

Éponine groaned "Azelma!" while everyone else flopped down onto a bed or, in Grantaire's case, face palmed.

_**HOUR 5; TIME- 1:37 A.M.**_

Everyone was starting to doze off. Grantaire, Camille, and Gavroche looked about ready to pass out. Cosette was nestled onto to Éponine's bed and was just starting to feel a little drowsy. Azelma was sitting on her own bed, watching the closet, and trying to keep her eyes opened. Éponine was sitting at the base of her sister's bed, eyes and camera trailed lazily onto the closet.

Éponine was about to close her eyes and give in to sleep when she heard it.

_BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!_

Éponine's eyes shot open and her eyes immediately went to the camera. It was nothing really, just the batteries were dying…

THE BATTERIES WERE DYING!

"Gus, guys! Get up! The batteries are dying and whatever it is hasn't come out of the closet!" Éponine said loudly as she started to shake her siblings and friends awake.

"What? It hasn't come out yet?!" Cosette asked.

"You're fucking messing with me, right 'Ponine?" Grantaire yawned.

_BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!_

"If we don't open that closet now, then we're not going to get this on camera, and then nobody will ever believe us!" Éponine told her friends as she, Grantaire, and Cosette started to make their way slowly toward the closet. Camille and Gavroche were right at their heels, and Azelma trailed behind slightly. A smug smirk on her face.

"OK!" Azelma said in a sing-song voice. "But if it's a possum _you all_ owe me five bucks!"

"Whoa there, Hambone, I never agreed to that!" Grantaire pointed out while Cosette nodded in agreement.

"OK, OK! Fine!" Éponine said before the argument could get any further. "OK, here we go…"

Éponine reached for the closet while her siblings and friends counted down, "Three… Two… One… NOW!"

Éponine yanked the door open. For a brief moment, a small, furry orange creature with long claws, brown-purple palms, long, yellow fangs, and glowing red-pink eyes appeared in front of the camera before it lunged itself at Éponine.

Everyone screamed as the brunette fell backwards, dropping the camera in the process. Now, instead of watching the closet, it showed a sideways view of the bedroom floor, a penny being the object of attention now.

Sounds of Cosette's shrieks of terror, Éponine's cries for help, and Camille, Gavroche, and Grantaire's grunts of effort in trying to pry the creature away from Éponine filled the room as a scuffle insured.

From outside, you could hear Valjean shout to the upstairs "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" as he and his wife pounded up the stairs to check on the kids.

"IT'S NOT A POSSUM! _IT'S NOT A POSSUM!_" Azelma shouted.


End file.
